


Shipwreck

by LittleLinor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, Too Many Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Riko's always been good at putting on a show.(Cute first time shenanigans? Cute first time shenanigans.)





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I started playing this game ten days ago?  
> Everything happened so much.

Riko's fingers have already started moving by the time Chika realises she's staring.  
_Shit..._ And there she'd told herself, all this time, _don't stare_ , _try to have SOME refinement for once, don't be crude_ , _she's gonna think you're a perv_. That's no way to treat your girlfriend, especially when your girlfriend's pretty and delicate and gentle and—but the truth is, she hadn't thought about one very important factor.  
Riko's hands are beautiful, not just in their shape but in how they _move_ , trained to be elegant and mesmerising with every curl of a finger; they're always _poised_ , somehow, _even now_ , and really, how's she supposed to not stare when her hand slides down slowly and her fingers hover down after her palm like they're floating through water, and her wrist flicks and those fingers brush down—oh man, that dark red hair looks _so good_ on her white skin—and between—  
_BAD CHIKA. STOP._  
She whimpers and forces herself to look up, and the look on Riko's face almost gives her a heart attack.  
Because even at her strongest, Riko always has this look to her that manages to be warm, ethereal and vulnerable at the same time, and her face now magnifies that quality a thousand times, with her mouth just slightly open and her cheeks flushed, and the way her eyelashes still flutter on the edge of her barely closed eyelids.  
Chika's seen countless sunrises and sunsets and the sparkle of twilight on the sea, but nothing, _nothing_ even comes close to how beautiful Riko is right now.  
She'd been halfway through the processing time necessary to feel inadequate when Riko's voice rises and breaks her absorbed focus like air breaking the sea's surface.  
“Chika-chan…”  
Light and breathy as a feather, and there's something needy, pleading to it, as if she, Chika, somehow had it in her power to _do_ something for her, as if she could do more than stare in awe.  
She has no idea _why_ , but she also can't exactly leave her girlfriend there and stay frozen like an idiot, so she rises to her knees and shifts closer, her hands hovering awkwardly over Riko's slightly trembling body before settling on the sides of her head, fingers almost cupping her nape.  
Riko sighs, and opens her eyes with a smile, and shit, Chika hadn't known Riko's eyes could _burn_. Worse than when performing, worse than playing piano, as if the passion that Chika had glimpsed when she'd been ready to throw herself into the ocean to chase after the essence of the sea had always been there, contained, carefully folded behind layers of elegance and depression and determination, as if her eyes, her breath were a storm at sea, and Chika thinks her own ship is about to capsize and sink, and she can't find it in herself to mind.  
“ _Chika-chan_ ,” Riko breathes again, lighter, and it's her body that's burning now, heat on her cheeks and her neck, heat pulsating between her legs in rhythm with her fluttering heart, with the blood pounding against the sides of her forehead.  
“I—” She's going to _die_ , the heat is going to kill her before embarrassment even can, this is too much and she wants to put her hands everywhere on Riko's body at once but at the same time she can't move them at all, can't even find the strength to shift them on her hair. “ _I don't know what to doooo…._ ” she all but wails against Riko's forehead, squeezing her eyes shut for a second and hiding in the strands of hair stuck to Riko's skin.  
A gasp. Chika grips Riko's head harder and pulls back, looking away and pouting despite her best efforts. Talk about ruining the mood.  
But Riko's hand, the one that had been resting on her breast until now, brushes against her cheek, fingertips as firm and delicate as they always are when playing with a piano's keys, their caress beckoning, a gentle curl and pull towards her, and Chika _has_ to look at her then, because really, how can she say no?  
Riko's smiling again, and her fire hasn't died down any but it's more gentle this time, wrapping around her heavy like the sea, and it's like watching the storm from the depth, blanketed in its currents, as if Riko had drawn her in with her song.  
“Like this,” she whispers, taking one of Chika's hands and bringing it down to join her other one between her legs, moving it from its spot just long enough to cup the back of hers, fingers still warm and a little damp. “Together, okay?” she adds in Chika's ear as Chika buries her head in her shoulder.  
“Yeah. Together.”  
Riko's hand squeezes on hers and she squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself. And lets her fingers press down, gently, feeling the too-supple skin part and make way for her, sliding against inner folds much warmer and wetter than the first, and she doesn't have time to compare with her own because Riko's hand pulls a little, “just a little bit higher,” and before she knows it her fingers have brushed against something a little harder and fuller and Riko _arches_ into her, pressing her breasts against Chika's own chest and Chika's fingers harder against her, the pressure enough to make her moan.  
“Yes!” she breathes as Chika's head swims with more heat, and then, lighter, burning again, her voice crashing over her like a wave, “ _Chika!_ ”  
“Riko-chan…” She bites her lip and nudges with her fingers, of her own accord, and Riko moans freely against her, her free arm coming to cling at Chika's back, and it's still as beautiful as her singing.  
“Chika-chan,” she whimpers again, pressing her body down hard against Chika's fingers, “ _Please_ —”  
_This is how I'm going to die_ , Chika thinks, and she wraps her arm tight around Riko's shoulders before pushing her down, getting a small yelp and then a blissful laugh out of her, a tightening of her fingers on her shirt.  
She might not have any idea what she's doing, but Chika Takami does not leave things half-done, not anymore. And if she has to somehow learn on the spot how to make love to someone with only her fingers and her over-heated brain, well she'll just have to do it.  
Besides, Riko really doesn't seem to mind doing the teaching.

**Author's Note:**

> Guilty Kiss's next lyrics get even More scandalous, and Mari smirks the entire time as she reads them while Yohane is oblivious.


End file.
